


Where Does the Pollen Go?

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Its Spring Break and Theo wants to do something productive.





	Where Does the Pollen Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightlywonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/gifts).



 

“Is this seriously what you're planning to do all spring break?”  Theo looked up from the worn graphic novel from David’s library he’d been reading all morning.

 

Liam was flicking through Amazon, and with each beep of the television, Theo rolled his eyes.

 

“They're not gonna add a new movie while you're browsing.”  Theo added with a huff before turning his attention back to the book.

 

“It's happened before.”  Liam shrugged, just barely, as the awkward position of his body, limbs strewn over pieces of the couch not intended for such use, didn't allow much movement.

 

The beeps continued, and Theo finally shut his book.

 

“That's it.”  Theo growled, standing from the kitchen table and walking fully into the Geyers’ living room.  He looked down at the lazy werewolf. “I've had enough. We’ve been in this house without leaving for two days.”

 

“Your choice to stay.”  Liam countered.

 

“God.  This is…”  Theo threw his hands up in exasperation.  “I'm eighteen, almost nineteen, Liam. I don't have a job, your parents pay for my food and house me and I feel fucking useless half the time because there hasn't been anything to fight in weeks.  We’re on Spring break, and I feel like I should do something productive.”

 

“Do me.”  Liam grunts, turning off the television and standing as if it took quite a bit of effort.  He stretched after he stood, arms overhead, eyes shut, groaning with the effort. When he opened his eyes he looked at Theo with a happy smile.  “I'm productive. Do me.”

 

Theo froze in place.

 

The room was silent for a moment, save the gentle whirring of the air conditioning.

 

“What.”  Theo spoke softly, blinking a few times, face blank.  Liam’s smile stretched into a grin and he winked at the slightly older boy.  Theo frowned then smiled in spite of himself. “You're stupid.”

 

“Is that a yes?”  Liam grinned back, a bit of hope in his question.

 

Theo stared, confused before he realized Liam was completely serious.

 

“Yes?”  Theo rushed out.  Liam's eyes flew open in shock, and Theo’s pulse sped up.  “I mean, if you really want that… Yeah, yes, totally.”

 

“Awesome!”  Liam laughed in amazement.  He took a step forward before his brow furrowed and he looked at Theo critically.  “It's cool that I have feelings for you right? Like, I plan on this happening more than once.”

 

Theo exhaled a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

 

“Oh thank God.   _ Yes. _ ”  Theo rushed out before stepping forward and swallowing whatever words Liam had ready in response.

 

Liam didn't seem to mind.

  
  


*****

  
  


Liam and Theo were sitting on the couch when the Geyers got back on Tuesday afternoon from their weekend trip to Las Vegas.

 

Theo was strewn across the couch with his feet in Liam’s lap as Liam flipped aimlessly through viewing options on Hulu.

 

“Boys.”  David set their suitcase in the hall and the  couple looked at their son and semi-permanent houseguest.  “I know that it's Spring break, but… Please don't tell me you've just been doing this all weekend.”

 

“Seriously.”  Jenna sighed, crossing her arms and arching a perfectly sculpted, unimpressed eyebrow.  “Couldn't you have at least  _ tried _ to do something productive?”

 

Theo snorted and covered his face with a pillow, unable to contain his laughter.

 

Liam, on the other hand, turned to his parents, a puzzled look on his face.

 

“Mother.”  He shook his head in mock offense.  “I'll have you know that I am the epitome of productive.  And Theo here is  _ great  _ at doing productive things.”

 

Theo promptly rolled off the couch and started crying, drawing the concern and attention of Jenna, but when Liam grinned up at his stepfather he was met with a series of faces that ended in an epic eyeroll before the Doctor made his way upstairs. 


End file.
